


Trigger Warning

by Helasdottir



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helasdottir/pseuds/Helasdottir
Summary: Kenny returns to Uri's grave.





	Trigger Warning

There is a moment of pure existential terror, when all air leaves the body and strength is fully drained. He falls to his knees, dew soaking through the denim of his pants, grass staining them brown and green. 

In front of him, on the wet ground, stand two makeshift gravestones. The names now badly carved into the dark rock crush him, representing the loss of any potential future his heart had ever hoped for. 

He does no linger. His hands reach for a revolver, releasing the safety as he slides the oiled metal into his mouth. The taste is unpleasant. He wishes he had a shotgun instead. 

Months later, the site is nearly undisturbed. The sun-bleached skeleton lay scattered on the grass between the stones, forgotten to all but those who lay buried there. 

Kenny would never have a gravestone. The world was, after all, truly better without him.


End file.
